


Plus sized reader x Charlie Bradbury

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of fluff with a female, plus sized reader. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus sized reader x Charlie Bradbury

Since the LARPing case you helped out with, you couldn't stop thinking about her . The way she smiled, that beautiful red hair, and they way she ruled her kingdom made you kind of just want to fangirl. Being the massive nerd that you are, this was the best way to describe the way you felt about it. You had been friends with Sam and Dean for quite some time now, you lived with them in the bunker, though you where not brought up in the hunter life, you now kind of where, but mostly helped with the research. So when you where able to go out in the field and fight, you felt kind of bad ass, and on top of being a girl, you where no size two, you where what people would call, "Plus size", but that didn't stop you from ganking any demon or monster for that fact. You walked out of your room to try and see if you could find one of the brothers to try and help you keep your mind away from that beautiful, redheaded, Queen of Moondor.  
As you walked out into the middle of the bunker you saw Sam slowly flipping through a book while Dean was on the phone. You walked up the steps to the library and leaned on the closest wall you could find.  
" Yeah you can stop by…no we don't have a case right now. Alright, see you in a bit."  
Dean hung up the phone then turned to face you, he smiled slightly as walked over to the table, pulling out a wooden chair and sitting down.  
" Moring sunshine, sleep well?" Dean said with a smirk as Sam looked up and smiled gently as you.  
" Yeah, who was that on the phone?"  
" Oh, it was Charlie, she said she was in town do to a convention or some nerd thing. Why?"  
"Charlie…" You said in a soft whisper as you felt your heart start to skip a few beats, your face now becoming a light shade of red.  
Dean raised his eyebrow then gave Sam a look as Sam gently bookmarked his book and set it beside him. Dean then crossed his arms over his toned chest.  
" Y/n?"…  
" Yeah Dean?"  
" You ok?... Oh and don't bullshit me, I know something up."  
The Winchesters had been around you long enough to know when something was up, it's not like you where that great at masking a lie anyways. You took a deep breath then let it out slowly as Sam got up, walking over to you and gently placed his hands onto your shoulders. You looked up into his Hazel, puppy dog eyes.  
" Y/N, you can tell us anything, if something is wrong or if someone is hurting you or-"  
" No Sam, it's nothing like that! It's-.. It's just that, well you know I'm not good when it comes to.. liking someone. On top of that I am pansexual, but I prefer girls rather that be look wise or gender. Anyways..I-.. I kind of have a huge crush on.. Charlie.."  
You felt your chest tighten, not at the fact that you where explaining your sexuality, for you had already came out of that closet to them a while go. It was the fact that whenever your spoke her name; it took your breath away, in the most beautiful way. Sam blinked a few times as you could hear the gentle wooden creaking of the chair move as Dean sat up in it. Dean couldn't help but let out a soft but low chuckle.  
" Is that was this is all about? That would explain why you where acting so gloomy when we left that LARPing camp. "  
" S- Shut up! I wasn't gloomy! I just..never met someone who shared my same hobbies and such as me like she did. " you blushed a bit of a deeper red now.  
" You mean your nerdy things like cosplaying and crying over fake characters? Yeah because that's something that-"  
" Shut up Dean! You are the one to talk, you freaking quoted Braveheart during are battle there! And you call me the nerd."  
You smirked slightly as Dean cleared his throat and glanced away, making Sam let out a snicker as he gently let go of your shoulders. Just as you all seemed to relax and enjoy the moment you just had, you all turned your heads when you heard a knock on the bunker's door. You took in a sharp breath as you realized who it was, you started to panic and turned on your heel, Sam caught you by your shoulder as Dean went up the stairs to open the door.  
" Oh no you don't Y/N, you can at lest say hello to her."  
You gulped then opened your mouth to say something but your heart was pounding so much, you could only just nod you head as you felt your body freeze up on you. You heard Dean and Charlie talk and saw them hug, you then saw Charlie walked down the stairs with Dean a few steps behind her, she was wearing jeans, a LOTR's t-shirt and a black hoodie that had the Harry otter house's logo on it's right sleeve and back.  
"Hey Sam! Long time no see!"  
" That it has been, what's up Charlie?" Sam said as he hugged her tightly then pulled back.  
" Nothing really, just ruling as Queen still, being bad ass, you know." Charlie said with a smile  
You just watched the two of them and before you knew it, you snapped out of your own mind when Charlie hugged you, you swear you thought Charlie could hear your heart almost beating out of your chest. You then cleared your throat and tried to act like nothing was out of place, hugging her back.  
" Hey Charlie, You look good. Or should I say how is the fairest Queen of Mordor?" You said with a smile then bowed and laughed softly, standing back up. Charlie smiled softly as she let out a soft giggle, looking into your e/c's.  
" You bet I do look good. " Charlie laughed then shoved you playfully, earning a look from the brother's when you glanced over at them. You saw Dean clear his throat as he gently nudged Sam, whispering into his ear. You raised a brow as Charlie continued to talk, you then heard Dean clear his throat.  
" Sam and I have to go into town and pick up a few things, do you need anything Y/N, Charlie?"  
Charlie turned away and shook her head as you shot daggers at both Sam and Dean; mouthing to them " I am SO going to kill you both." Sam only chuckled as they started to head towards the stairs as Dean shouted back to you.  
" Trust me, it's not that easy Y/N, many have tried and you still see us here, have fun you two!" Dean laughed lightly as he locked the door behind him after Sam was out. Leaving you and Charlie by yourself.

 

 

 

You shifted around slowly then cleared your through as you looked into Charlie’s eye’s with your e/c’s. Charlie smiled then you offered her a drink or food, to which she said yes and so you headed to the kitchen. A few beers later had loosened up and Charlie giggled then smiled softly.

“ So, Y/N, lets play truth or dare.”  
“ Sure! Truth or dare?”  
“ Hm.. truth.”  
“ I have a such a fun time when larping, I secretly joined a group near by..”

Charlie gasped then smiled, showing that cute smile you loved.

“ Oh you are kidding me! That is great to hear! Now, truth or dare. “  
‘I dare you to tell me if you have a girlfriend.”

Charlie blushed a soft shade of pink then shook her head as she cleared thought then downed the last of her beer she had. 

“ No, but.. I do have a crush on someone too.”  
You felt you heart quicken then your stomach twist up as you chewed also on your bottom lip.  
“ May I ask who?’  
“ Ah-ah! Your turn, I dare you to tell me who your crush is Y/N! spill the beans! Or the Queen will have to have your head chopped off” she giggled then locked eyes with you, smiling.

Your eyes widened then you felt your breath hitch in your throat. You r hand shook as you down the last of your beer as well. You mind was racing with a thousand was to put this, hell you had even practiced it! You then ended blurting it out and it made you blush deeply.

“ I have a crush on you! I have since the case Sam and Dean took me on. There I fell for you.. I-I love you, and your nerd side, I relate to it but.. I never thought you would fall me because I’m fat and not your type.”

Charlie stared at you for a good minute as a blush creped back on her face but darker this time, but then she couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head.

“ Y/N, I-I have a crush on you too you dummy! I thought you would have liked that up when we first met, I find you beautiful. I don’t know why you think you wouldn’t be my type! Hell, a nerd girl with curves? Hell yes I want that!”

You smiled and right when you where going to speak, Charlie crashed her soft lips against yours, of course you kissed her back, meanwhile you didn’t hear the boys come back in. They both stared at you and Charlie as your kiss became more passionate, Dean smirked then cleared his throat, and making you two gasp then stare at them, speechless.

“ Finally! I thought we would have to hold a meeting just to make you two nerd birds see how much you liked each other!”  
“ Dean! shut up!” Sam nudged Dean.

You and Charlie blushed again then smiled as Charlie rested her forehead against yours, locking eyes with yours as you two ignored Dean and Sam.

“ Y/N? Will you be my Knight to my kingdom?”  
“ Hell yes, as you put it.” You smiled wide then kissed her sweetly.


End file.
